Field
The present disclosure relates to a system for supplying fuel to an engine of a ship.
Discussion of Related Technology
Generally, heavy oil, such as marine diesel oil (MDO), has been used as fuel for engines of ships to propel the ships. In the case of burning, the heavy oil would create serious environmental contamination due to various harmful materials included in the exhaust of the heavy oil. Thus, regulations for various engines of ships using the heavy oil as fuel requires various measures which increase the price of ships and costs for operating ships.
Therefore, proposed is the use of fuel gas, such as liquefied natural gas (LNG), liquefied petroleum gas (LPG), compressed natural gas (CNG), and di-methyl ether (DME) in engines of ships as replacement of the fuel oil. Further, in some instances, a ship includes both an engine that uses fuel oil and another engine that uses fuel gas, operating the engines alternately during its voyage while considering costs and exhaust regulations.
The foregoing discussion in this section is to provide general background information and does not constitute an admission of prior art.